


Unexpected But Not Unappreciated

by m_k_ch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, M/M, also cliche ending ugh, but tbh idc bc babes, cause theYR BABIES, forgot to put it here tho, hours n shit, originshipping, so i made it n posted it on tumblr, this has been going on in my head for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2943077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wakes up pretty early, considering the fact that he has never been the early bird. <br/>But he took the time to linger with Wallace on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected But Not Unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

> so first work for the fandom bc i suddenly got addicted to pokemon during the hoenn hype then i discovered these dorks  
> i didn't do any beta and i did this on a tablet so please notify me of any grammatically wrong shit and stuff like that!   
> and critics are much appreciated so please do

He has never always been the early bird, but right now he seems to have woken up. The room was still dim, orange street lights glowing from the curtains as he opens his eyes groggily and sees Wallace from the other side of the bed, his face peaceful and body slowly rising up and down as he breathes unconsciously.

 

Steven watches sleepily, his eyes still in haze but his hands feeling the softness of the other’s. He gently held Wallace’s hand and draws it slowly to his lips, and closing his squinted eyes. His eyes are still tired but he certainly isn’t in for another nap. He doesn’t have to wake up for another ten minutes or so, so he lingers on the bed with Wallace’s fingertips on near his lips.

He closes his eyes again and draws a small breath and waits for what he thinks that seven minutes has passed. He sighs and preps himself to get out of the bed. He settles his feet on the floor, thanking for the carpets Wallace had suggested, not wanting to deal with any cold tiles. He smoothed out his side of the bed and took a second to caress Wallace’s hand again.

 

Light seeps a yellow glow on the curtains, and the room warms up slightly as Steven enters their room, buttoning down his suit as he readies himself to go. He still finds Wallace sleeping, legs sprawling out on Steven’s side of the bed, earning a small chuckle from him. Steven adjusts his clothes and takes the things he needs to head out for work, but before he steps out from the doorframe, he walks right back in and plants a kiss on Wallace’s cheek and another one on his forehead, making Wallace mumble.

Steven leaves their house and just as he is five steps out, his PokéNav vibrates and he opens it, a voice message coming from Wallace, his voice sounding raspy as he has still woken up.

"Stay safe." He says, and Steven smiles.

Steven sends back an “I will.”, which was unusual since Wallace knows that Steven is busy doing things for him to even leave a reply. Surprising but not unappreciated, because a letter can be left unanswered but it won’t certainly be left unread

And both of them know how to silently and secretly exchange “I love you”s in the simplest and most meaningful way possible

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also going to do 30 day otp challenge for these two bc hey, boyfriends amirite


End file.
